Water Paradise
by Sportie14
Summary: The gang decides to go on vacation to a hotel that Ino has rented out. It is all that they expected and more...until too many of them may be a problem. Mostly sasu:saku
1. Chapter 1: Ino's House

(This story takes place in a present day town with everything that people have today. But they all did go to a ninja school and were trained and did all the chunin exams and what not. Their current ages are all 18)

Sakura was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling, daydreaming about a really hot guy she saw with Tenten at the mall the other day. She didn't even realize that her cell phone was vibrating. She looked down and sighs.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" She asked annoyed.

…Pause

"What?! Are you serious!?"

…Pause

"Well I guess now that we are 18 and can do whatever we want – sure I'd love to go to a Hotel and water park! It's kind of late notice, don't you think?"

…Pause

"Oh really who are you all inviting? Hopefully some guys too!"

…Pause

"Oh you're inviting _them, _well that's even better!"

…Pause

"All right, 7:30am tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at your house."

Sakura hung up her phone and squealed. "Sweetness, I've never been to a Waterpark or a hotel before! I really need to get out more."

"What swimsuit should I pack? We're going to be there for 4 days… I'll just bring all 5!" She was finally done packing an hour later. It was now 1:00am.

When Sakura looked at the clock she was bewildered, it was really late. She quickly threw on her pj's and climbed into bed.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

ZZzZzZzZ

ZzZz

Zz

Z

_The next day at Ino's house…_

The sun was low in the sky and the morning birds were singing.

Tenten and Sakura are the first to get there. Ino was outside on her front porch waiting for everyone to arrive. When she saw Sakura and Tenten come, she immediately jumped up and backed her truck out of the garage and drove it out by the curb. Ino got out and greeted them.

"So Ino where are the boys that you invited?" Tenten asked impatiently, "You better have invited Neji!" She demanded.

Ino glared at her and laughed, "Just relax Tenten."

30 seconds later Neji and Hinata arrived.

"See Tenten," Ino said pulling her suitcase to the curb, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hey Hinata, hey Neji. Wow! I haven't seen you in forever." Sakura said. She was amazed by how handsome Neji had gotten over the months. Tenten noticed Sakura's curiousness and was blowing steam.

"Well I guess it's good that we are having this reunion then. Where is everyone else?" Neji asked, feeling a little awkward being the only guy so far.

"They're coming…just taking their time! I can't believe it! It's already 7:33, we were suppose to leave exactly at 7:30!" Ino shouted.

"Y-you told us to be here a-at 7:30..." Hinata mumbled to herself. No one heard her.

"Well it was last minute you know! You could have given us like a couple of days." Tenten shouted back at Ino.

"Hmph." Ino then walked to her Excursion that her dad bought her. (She is extremely rich as her whole family is too.

"So… is there anyone else ri-riding with us?" Hinata asked.

"Well not this morning, I mean it is short notice but some other people are going to meet us there tomorrow." Ino said as she helped Hinata load all her luggage in the back of the vehicle.

"Like who?" Tenten asked. Everyone leaned in to listen. Even Sakura wasn't informed of this.

"Well I mean I can't leave Choji out, he is like my younger brother. Lee, Kiba, Shino, and even the sand sibs, even though I can't stand Temari… They all are coming tomorrow hopefully. We might even have some special guests come too, it's going to be like another graduation party!" Ino said really fast and was hoping that no one was upset.

"Yeah! Rock on!"… Someone shouted in the distance behind them.

They all turned around and saw Naruto and Shikamaru walking down the street carrying their bags.

"Well sounds like this is the best vacation ever!" Sakura said turning back to Ino.

"Yeah! Party!" Naruto yelled in the background.

"It's about time you got here!" Ino shouted at them. "You are so late!"

"Hey give us a break. If it weren't for Naruto I would have been on time." Shikamaru said and sounded like he had no sleep.

"Yeah, I think not." Ino replied

"So are we ready to go?" Naruto asked. He dropped his bag by the back of the truck and ran to the passenger's door and opened it.

"Hey! Not a chance, I already called shotgun!" Sakura yelled at him and hit him on the head.

"Ooch." He cried.

"Well Ino, who are we still waiting for?" Tenten asked just wanting to get to the hotel.

"We are still waiting for Sasuke, he usually isn't one to be late." Ino said as she started to dig in her purse, looking for her cell phone.

Just then a beautiful, shiny black corvette came wiping across the corner leaving burn marks all over. Sakura and Ino's eyes turned into hearts…even Naruto's, and Shikamaru's too, but they were looking at the car.

Sasuke parked on the side of the road, across the street. The corvette was piano black and did not have a scratch or dent in it. He got out of the car, he was wearing aviators (sunglasses). He had on long, dark pants and a fancy shirt. He was simply gorgeous.

"I'd figure you guys left already." Sasuke said in a tired voice as he got out of the car.

"We could never leave without you, no matter how late you are!" Ino said in a really nice voice that everyone was looking at her funny.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked in a mean tone.

"A mission."

"…..You mean that you are still doing that ninja stuff?" Shikamaru asked

"…Shikamaru, we are all still ninja you know. We still have to do missions for our village!" Tenten yelled at him. "You just sit in your house and play Halo all day and don't even help out!"

"That is not true!" He shouted back.

"Dude, we were just playing Halo last night, like non-stop." Naruto whispered in his ear. "And then we had to play some Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty."

"Geez you are all just a pain." Shikamaru replied and let his head drop

"Okay enough chit-chat, it's time to go!" Ino yelled at all of them.

It was now 8:00.

"I call sitting next to Neji…!" Tenten yelled, everyone looked at her. "Whoa man I really have to learn how to talk in my head." She muttered.

"I'll just follow you, it looks pretty cramped in there." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure Sasuke? We have room…" Sakura looked in the back and didn't finish her sentence.

"Just go." He said and walked back into his corvette

"Ok let's go – Sakura get my iPod and hook it up. It's in my purse" Ino said.

Sakura got it out. "What song should I play first?" She scrolled through Ino's songs. "Hmm… Oh! I haven't heard this song in a _long_ time… **The Great Escape by: Boys Like Girls**!"

Through it away Forget yesterday

_We'll make the Great Escape_

_No we won't hear a word _

_That they say_

_They don't know what's anyway_

_Watch It burn _

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finding free_

_Tonight…._

And they blasted music all the way there.


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel

**

* * *

**

Hotel

"Holy shit! This place is so huge, and there is like no one else here." Tenten said eyeing Neji who rolled his eyes.

"Duh, it's because I rented the whole place out just to us!" Ino said as she got out of the truck. "Ok everyone grab your stuff and go into the front lobby."

"Wow Ino! You must be really rich to be able to rent a room here! But you're renting the whole thing!" Naruto said just staring at the huge place with his mouth open.

"No duh dumbass." Ino said and rolled her eyes. "Now let's move!"

They all listen and walked into the huge hotel.

"Okay so after we decide who is in who's rooms, we are going swimming… got it?" Ino said looking at all of them. They all walked to the front desk

"Ah, you must be Ino Yamanaka?" Said the young women looking at all of them already knowing what might happen. A lot of kids alone without parental supervision. "Umm… you're father just called in about 20 minutes ago, but you weren't here yet. But the rooms are all set!" She said in a cheery voice as she saw Sasuke and Neji. "Here are your room keys, and I do believe that you are expecting some more guest tomorrow? Well they just won't be on the same floor as you. Only four rooms on the suite floor."

"That's fine, we were here first so we deserve them!" Ino practically yelled in her face.

Sakura went and walked to the other side of the counter and read the rules and everything else that there is to know about the hotel. "Ino, there are only 4 rooms on the suite floor, which means that we'll be sharing! Two per room!" Sakura said swinging around all her pink luggage, all-matching.

"Well why don't some of us go on the floor beneath it? I mean we all don't have to go up there." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

"No! We are all getting the master suite!" Tenten yelled in his face.

"Ok how will we decide who goes with who? To make it fun, I think we should draw names from a hat or something." Ino made up her mind and that was what they were doing. She took out a piece of paper out of her purse and tore it into smaller pieces and began jotting a name on each one. "Ok who want's to go first? Ah Hinata how about you?"

"U-um al-right. But isn't it a-a little strange t-that we m-might end up w-with a…a… boy?" She squeaked out. She picked a piece of paper and unfolded it. She almost dropped it because her hand was shaking so much.

"No, no of course not, Hinata. It just makes it the better if a guy and girl are in the same room. So who are you roommates with?" Tenten said hopping that she didn't pick Neji.

"I'm with…. Na-Naruto." She looked over at him. "Is that o-ok Na-Naruto?" Hinata felt so strange because she never has been in a bedroom with another boy, especially one that she likes.

"Yeah, couldn't be better Hinata!" Naruto said picking up his bags, walking to the elevator. "We're going to get the biggest room and the best. And then we are going to eat all the ramen that I brought and then well have a little mini party and then…" He kept on talking as he got into the elevator.

"Here Hinata, here is your room key. Your room number is 974, enjoy!" Ino said nudging Hinata in the back.

"Alright who's next?" Ino asked, "Tenten your turn."

"Finally! Ok." She reached into the hat and picked out a piece of paper. "OMIGOD I'm with Neji!" And she squealed loudly.

"What are the chances?" Sakura said and rolled her eyes. "I bet I already know who I'm going to be in the same room with. And who's going to be with Ino." No one heard her.

"Alright here are your keys and your room number is 972, have fun! And Play nice!" Ino said to Tenten

"Shut the hell up Ino."

"Alright who's next? Girls do go first so Sakura you pick."

"Ok." She picked out a piece of paper. "I'm with… Sasuke." She didn't even sound like she was excited. She looked over at him who didn't even seem shocked or anything. He picked up his bags and headed for the elevator. Sakura put her head down because he wasn't excited.

"Which leaves me with lazily ass Shikamaru! Here are your keys Sakura, room number 975…the last room in this hotel how fun for you too. I have room number 973."

**

* * *

****Neji's and Tenten's Room**

"Oh Neji I'm so excited! Wanna go swimming in the pool?"

"Well I…"

"Great! I'll go get changed!" Tenten walked into the bathroom. "See you out there." She said as she shut the door.

He sighed, "Yeah…"

* * *

**Shikamaru's and Ino's Room**

"Shikamaru, where are your suitcases? They're not in here or the bathroom." Ino said looking around for them.

"I left them out in the lobby."

"What!? Shikamaru why didn't you bring them up?" She eyed him.

"Too much work, I think I'm going to take a nap right now." He went and laid down on the bed.

"Oh hell no Shikamaru! You are going to go down stairs and get your suitcases and your going to come right back up here and change into your damn swimsuit and we are going to go swimming with everyone else. You got it?" She raised her fist at him.

"Alright, alright I'll go and get them. Jeez you girls are such a pain."

* * *

**Sasuke's and Sakura's Room**

"Hey, Ino wanted all of us to go swimming right away; are you coming with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, whatever." He was still wearing his aviators. Sakura had no clue where he was looking, they were so tinted.

"Ok! You can go and get changed first." She said. He took his bag and walked into the bathroom.

When he came out Sakura froze and blushed. "_He looks sssoooooo hot in a swimming suit, with his shirt off!"_ She thought to her self.

"Alright, it's your turn to get changed." He walked pass her.

"I never knew someone who looked so…amazing! His perfect muscle's – shoulders, arms, abs….perfectly sculpted like an angel."

"Sakura? Aren't you going to change?" He asked, a little confused.

"Uh… yeah I better go and get changed too…hahaha!" She went and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you out in the hall." He walked out the door throwing his towel on his shoulder.

* * *

**Naruto's and Hinata's Room**

"So Hinata do you wanna eat some ramen, I brought enough for everyone. But I'm not giving it to everyone. Just for you and me since you're my roommate."

He unzipped his bag and instant ramen cups went flying all over the place.

"See! I have exactly 37!"

"Wh-what about y-your clothes…Naruto?" She asked in a humorous voice.

"I brought a swimming suit, shorts, shirts and other things too." There was a small little pouch on the side of his bag, Hinata could tell it was crammed with stuff in it as well. He opened it and it exploded with clothes going all over the place.

"Ma-maybe we should…um…just go sw-swimming with the o-others."

"Huh? You need to speak up. Just spit it out Hinata." He said, urging her.

"O-ok…Ino wanted us to all go sw-swimming when we got here. So I thought I asked you to c-come, if you forgot." She said with more confidence.

"Sure I'll go swimming. I should practice my sweet diving skills! All right, you can go and get changed, ladies first like they say." He said and smiled.

"Th-thank you Naruto." She blushed and walked into the bathroom with her bag. She then peeked back out to look at him. "Um… do y-you think that it is a l-little strange that w-we are in a r-room together? T-that it is a b-boy and a g-girl?" She asked

"Not really, we _are _18. I don't think it matters too much." He said laying on the couch. "Why are you uncomfortable?" He looked at her now with a serious look on his face. "I mean we could sw…"

"N-no, no it's fine but…n-never mind." She said and shut the door.

* * *


End file.
